


Falling Down - Phan (Phil x Dan)

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), PhilXDan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan Howell is the brother of a popular singer, he is expected to be perfect and kind just like his sister. Moving to a new school to avoid the paparazzi he changes his look for the sake of a normal high school life. What happens when he meets the schools student pet, who reminds Dan painfully of a kid he met before he had to move to the United States.





	1. The Pop Star Susan and the nameless boy

Hello everyone, usually I do anime fanfics but I have recently been obsessed with Phan, although firstly I would like to say that I respect their decisions so this is purely for all those Phans ( Get it, fans... I apologize) who want a story. Please comment and vote. 

Danisnotonfire PoV

I sat on my chair, my fingers pressing lightly on the video game buttons. Mario Kart played on the large flat screen tv, Mario little hand pushing against the brick block, little coins falling on the grass floor. A vibration on my red seat knocked me out of my game, the pause button quickly being pressed. Grabbing my black cased phone I looked at the ID, soon finding out it was the person I had been dreading to speak to all month. Swiping the green button to the right of my iPhone 5 I pushed the little speaker button and continued my video game.

"Hey Brother, how are you? I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I have free dinner tickets to this very expensive restaurant. Do you want to go with me, after all, it is my birthday." 

Ignoring the speaking that stood out less than the background music, I continued to the next level, staring deeply at the screen. After many levels of ignoring the phone call, a knock came from the door. Turning off my video game I unlocked the door and noticed the person at the door. 

"Brother Howell, please come with me" my sister begged, fans of hers covering every inch of the expensive hotel carpet. Sighing, I let her into my room, pushing the door to close all the yells of the rude fans. Locking the door, I show my hand to the couch, offering a seat. Ignoring my offering she grabbed my jacket, opened the door and pulled me into the elevator. Being as I didn't speak much I just nodded to all her complaints about me ignoring her calls and stared at the elevator door. Walking to the limousine with my hands in my black jeans, I looked out the car window as we traveled to the restaurant. 

Once entering I soon found out this whole place was reserved for the safety of my singer sister so we entered the middle table and ordered our food. Being as I didn't like expensive food I ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Once it arrived I munched on it, the ketchup on my burger spreading down my cheek, flashes from the paparazzi spreading in my line of vision. Snapping, I grabbed my phone from the table and ran out of the restaurant, ignoring the yells of the questions from the people surrounding me. I called over a taxi and went home to pack my suitcase to who knows where. My phone vibrated with my sister calling, I picked up the phone pressing it against my left ear. 

"Hello?" I questioned, a tone of annoyance in my voice.   
" Why did you leave?" My sister yelled trough the phone, almost as if she were right beside me.   
" Look, Susan, I am sick of all the paparazzi and all that is in my face, all I want is a normal life. Unlike you. So I will be moving towns, I have enough money so don't worry about me, and know one knows my real name so I just have to change my face" I yelled back, looking outside the window with a glare to all the fans of my sister Susan. Hanging up on the phone, I paid the taxi driver with cash and went to pack my bag. Shoving in all the things in my drawers, I grabbed my charger and ran back to the taxi driver who I called earlier. Giving him the directions to the airport, I played temple run until we got there. Once we did I bought a ticket to the latest plane and sat down on the seat waiting for it to depart. As I waited in the airport I dyed my hair to my normal hair color of brown and removed my makeup my sister put on me when we were in the limousine. Sitting down I buckled up and waited for the plane to start moving. Soon a girl around my age took the seat beside me, she had blond hair with pink at its tip and had a curvy figure. Saying a quick hello, I listened to the info about what to do if the airplane broke down. After it was done, the unknown girl waved her hand to me and we spoke the entire time. Once we arrived in the city I soon found out to be called Manchester which was in London, I rented an apartment and went to sleep. 

Hello everyone, I hope you liked it. Please comment and vote. 

Byeeeeee,  
Vera Winters


	2. Nothing and the paused game

Danisnotonfire PoV

I sat in my bed, my gray duvet pressing lightly against my bare body. My computer was on my legs, the heat spreading all over my thighs. A door bell rang as I paused my video game, groaning as I left my comfy bed. Opening my room door, I walked through the kitchen, opening the door to see Louise standing there with two other people. Being confused but yet wanting to know, I let the three in, my hand pointing to the couch, just like before when my sister visited me before I ... moved. Handing me a bouquet of flowers, Louise moved from her seat on the couch to follow me to the kitchen. Grabbing a vase, I asked her how she was.   
" Great Dan, I was wondering, since you are meant to be in high school and I don't know a lot about you, I don't mean to be rude but... do you want to go to school with me, Pj and Chris?" Louise asked. Spending a couple seconds thinking, I looked at Louise.   
" I would love too, and as much as I would start as soon as possible, I don't think I could afford it, I mean, it's just... you know," I said, my heart hurting as I thought how nice it would be if I had friend I could see every day and go to high school like every other kid in the world. 

" Don't worry, the is a community school, so you don't need to pay any money, do you want to come?"   
" Of course" I responded. Shrieking loudly, Louise grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room, the two boys who I presumed to be Pj and Chris looking at Louise with an odd face.   
" Pj, Dan, Dan, Pj. Chris, Dan, Dan Chris." Louise said, pointing overly fast, reminding me of a scene I watched in a anime not too long ago. Seeing this made me smiling, earning a smile from Pj and Chris, although we were most likely smiling because of different things. Offering them each a drink, I sat down on the floor, as the couch was taken up by the three of them.   
"So, I presume you guys will be the people I will be hanging out with at school if that is alright?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for saying it in such a stupid way.   
"I m-mean, I didn't mean it like that... um, like if you wanna be friends, or if not that is fine, but like if you do. Sorry never mind." I said, trying to get myself out of the hole I built by saying such weird things, yet only finding myself in a deeper hole.   
"It's alright, and I would love to be friends with you, just warning you, we are one weird ass group. By the way, I saw some Bleach and Yuuri!!! on ice on your bookshelf, is that yours?" Chris said, laughing at how awkward I sounded.   
"Oh wow mate, you know those shows, and yeah I love those, I call myself an Otaku in all honesty. " I said, smiling at how he recognized the disks.   
" Hey, Chris, as much as I love how you and Dan have so much in common, mom is wanting us home," Pj said, setting down his Coke on the small black table.   
"Oh yeah, we should probably go. Hey Dan, do you mind if we share numbers?" Chris asked, his face filled with hope.   
"Oh, that would be great mate, see you soon for school, when does that start by the way?" I asked, writing down my number inside the Samsung Chris had just given me.   
"Oh, I can answer that, besides we are going shopping for new clothes, see you, Chris, Pj," Louise said in a sing in her voice, her hand now wrapped around my left arm, pulling me to my room. After hearing a bye and a door close, I looked at Louise with pure confusion.   
'What was that about, and Pj and Chris are brothers?" I asked, shaking Louise's hand of my arm.   
"Here, let me explain, they are adopted, so not related by blood and I know it is weird but, they love each other, more than brothers..." Louise said, looking down to the ground, for most it would look like she was ashamed, but in reality, I knew she was ashamed if I said I didn't want to be their friends because of that. Being honest, I looked her straight in her brown eyes.  
"Don't worry, I would still love to become friends with you guys, you all seem really cool, and don't worry, my aunt was gay so I won't judge. " I said, smiling to show her reassurance.   
"Oh great that is amazing, here we should probably go now, cause school starts tomorrow. "   
"What!!! How could you not tell me!' I said screeching. Running out my flat, I grabbed my wallet and drove to the mall. I and Louise spent hours there, I finished by seven bags carried between the two of use filled with black clothing. I soon laid down in my comfy bed, letting the drowsiness overtake me. I woke up to a Louise shaking me, looking at my clock it read six am, an hour and a half before I had to be at school. Not wanting to complain, I got changed into a black and white outfit, grabbing my galaxy themed backpack and grabbed a ride with Louise.   
"Hello, I am here to grab my schedule, my name is Dan Howell," I said.   
" Really! Any relation to Susan Howell, the pop star?" The office lady asked me as she grabbed my schedule.   
"Nope," I said, popping the P.  
"Well, here you go, since we have already started the second semester, so you will have to catch up with your missed classes." The office lady said. Nodding, I followed Louise to my first class. Entering the class, I said hello to the teacher introducing myself. The rest of the class was talking as the teacher called it communication break, so he let us speak so we wouldn't speak in class. Going to the back of the room, I sat next to a boy who was not speaking.   
"Hello, my name is Dan, what's yours" Looking down, the unknown boy passed me a note.

Hello, my name is Phil and me... know your secret. Isn't that right, sister of Susan Howell.

Freaking out, I was silent even after until the teacher told everyone to stop talking, right until I screamed, freaking the class out. So much for first impressions. Grabbing the boy, I ran out of the hallway, ignoring the teacher.  
"Please, I beg of you, don't tell anyone. I can't bare if people found out, they would try to find me and who knows what"Handing me another note, I looked down once again, surprised to see what was written. 

 

My name is Phil, Phil Lester, and if you want to keep this out little secret. I need you to do me a favor. I want you to become my friend, and I want you to... promise me something. I want you to promise me that I will always be your best friend, nothing more or less. That is all I need, what I want is far more, but you don't need to know. 

-Bye, Phil,   
Your Lion of a best friend.


	3. Worried!

Not on update but I would like to mention that the book is almost done. Next up, I am seriously worried about my friend, and I know that I may seem like I am overreacting but she hasn't been speaking to anyone, she has literally been avoiding all humans and even goes to the extent of avoiding teachers. I seriously need help, does anyone have any ideas how to speak to her if she won't talk to me via electronic or voice. And yes, leaving her some space is good but on of her friends recently died and she was fine until a while ago...

Bye,

Vera Winters


End file.
